Stepping Stones
by malaleen
Summary: Relationships are never easy. Journey with Emma and Jefferson as they navigate their way through various relationship milestones during their lives. This is a response to a set of prompts from the Mad Swan prompt Tumblr, Tremendousromanticpotential.
1. The Drawer

**Author's Notes:** This fic was written in response to a list of prompts made to the Mad Swan prompt Tumblr, Tremendous Romantic Potential. Check it out for other filled prompts and ideas. I'd also like to thank Batsonthebrain for submitting the prompts and writing them herself in drabble form. They were adorable and inspired me to write my own longer versions. As this is a set of five prompts, there will eventually be five chapters in this fic. I have no idea on how fast or slow I may write this fic, so please bear with me.

* * *

"You know, you could just start leaving a few things here."

Emma stopped herself from dressing and looked back at Jefferson lying on the mussed up bed behind her. She blinked slowly as she took in the sight of his body barely covered in a sheet, traveling up his bare chest to look into his amused eyes, where a lock of sex-messed hair was falling forward onto his forehead.

"Huh?" she asked, her brain still a bit addled from the great sex they'd just had a few minutes before.

"You," he said, pointing at her, "could leave some things," he then pointed to the clothes in her hand, "here at the house." He gestured towards the dresser and closet.

"You mean like you'd give me some drawer space or something?" Emma asked, going to sit beside him again on the bed.

"Drawers, closet, bathroom counter," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips. "If you brought some things here, maybe you could stay longer at night. Maybe not leave until the next day even."

Emma closed her eyes as Jefferson slowly kissed her. Her mouth opened as he began making love to her lips. As he pulled away and began kissing down her neck, she sighed, "But what about Grace and Henry? What would they think?"

Jefferson stopped his ministrations. Emma gave a sound of protest, but looked up when he caught her chin in his hand. "Emma, Henry and Grace know full well we're spending time together here alone. Grace even complained to me the other morning that she and Henry would rather just spend the nights here with the two of us instead of going off to visit Grace's other parents and Regina."

"I don't know, Jefferson," Emma hesitated, not sure what to think about his suggestion.

"Emma, we've been dating for several months and having sex for at least half of that time," he pointed out.

"I thought we were calling it making love," she teased, trying to change the subject as this was getting a bit more serious than she liked. Emma really cared for Jefferson. If pressed, she might even say she loved him, but this was a huge step she wasn't sure she was quite ready for.

"Emma, every time I have you, we're making love. I promise you that," Jefferson said, looking at her meaningfully.

Emma gulped audibly. Her teasing remark didn't quite go the way she planned. "I—I," she uttered, unsure what to say, looking down at her lap. She began to play with the loose sheets tangled around her from their earlier activities. "Jefferson, I-"

"Emma, I know you can't say it yet," he said softly, reaching under her chin and tipping her head up to look into her eyes. "I know you're wary about relationships, and the fact we're at this point is scaring the crap out of you right now."

"I've told you about Neal," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "I was so hurt after what he did. I mean, I don't hate him for it anymore, but it was so hard to let anyone in before I came to Storybrooke."

"I understand," Jefferson replied, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. "I was damaged too from the death of Grace's mother, being trapped in Wonderland, and then separated from Grace by the Curse."

"It's been hard to let anyone in," Emma sighed, grateful that Jefferson truly did seem to understand her better than most people. "I've just barely accepted Henry and my parents, but you and Grace…"

He smiled at her and kissed her again. He could tell that she really did love him, even though she wasn't able to express the words to him out loud yet. "So, about you leaving some things here?"

"I suppose I could bring a few things with me next time I come by," she replied, returning his smile and leaning her forehead against his. "It'd be nice to be able to stay the night and not have to feel like I'm sneaking into my home like a teenager out past curfew."

Jefferson laughed and kissed her again. "Emma, your parents are fully aware we're having sex when we are having date nights at my house. Your mother cornered me one day at Granny's soon after we started sleeping together to ask if we were being careful and that if I ever hurt you again in any way, she'd kill me and hide my body where no one would find me. I completely believe her, by the way. Your mother can be ruthless."

Emma pulled back in shock over Jefferson's admission. "My mother said what?"

"You heard me," he teased, kissing her again and pushing her back onto the bed. "So since everyone knows exactly what we are doing, why don't you just stay the night and we can have a few more repeats of earlier?"

"Mmmm," she sighed into his mouth as his kisses started to deepen. When his mouth pulled away, she added, "I think I can agree to that."

"Good," Jefferson murmured against her throat as he kissed his way down it. "You'll bring things for our sleepovers, I'll provide some space in my room, and we'll enjoy leisurely nights and mornings together."

Emma trailed her hands through his hair and down his neck, stopping to trace the back of his scar on his neck. He had been so nervous about revealing the evidence of his torture in Wonderland, but the first time he willingly removed his scarf for her, she had just leaned over and kissed around his neck, tracing his scar. It was that moment when he had been sure of his adoration of Emma Swan.

As he moved over her once again, he looked into her eyes and could see the feelings she wasn't ready yet to express to him out loud. He leaned close to her ear, murmuring softly, "Emma Swan, I adore and love you," as he pressed into her once again.

She gasped softly as he began to move within her. "Jefferson," she sighed, her mouth opened along the base of his neck near his scar. They moved together as they expressed with their bodies what they couldn't both say with words. Afterwards the two lay together on the bed, Emma curled into Jefferson's side. "I wish I could say the words to you right now," she murmured into his chest.

"I don't need them to hear them yet, Emma," he replied, kissing the top of her head softly. "I know what you feel, even if you can't say the words."

She nodded, acknowledging the truth in his statement. Exhaustion began to creep up on her, and she sleepily said, "I'm really glad I'm staying."

"So am I, Emma," Jefferson replied softly against her hair and tightened his arms around her. He would have to pull the covers over them soon. However, for now he'd just bask in the experience of Emma falling asleep in his arms, and knowing that tomorrow he'd wake up holding her in the morning. It was a nice feeling he could certainly get used to. Maybe in a few months time, he'd try broaching the next step in the slow process of having a relationship with Emma Swan: cohabitation.


	2. Moving In

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is less of an emphasis on Emma and Jefferson's romantic relationship, but more on the developing family they are creating together. Ah, the Mad Swan family feels….

* * *

It was becoming a fairly regular occurrence to see Jefferson, Emma, Grace, and Henry together. After Jefferson's reveal that Henry and Grace were well aware of the deepening of their relationship, Emma and Jefferson tried to include the two children more in their plans together. Of course, the four of them had done things like meals at Granny's together, or play time at the park, but they had never really spent much time in each others homes prior to that revelation.

The children were delighted in the change. Emma and Jefferson found it oddly gratifying to have the four of them interact like a proper family. Jefferson would pick up Henry and Grace from school on Friday afternoons, and the children would play together at Jefferson's house before Emma came by after work with her and Henry's things. As the weeks rolled by, more and more of Henry's and especially Emma's possessions found their way into Jefferson's home, with Henry even un-officially claiming a room near Grace's for his own use.

The four of them would spend the evening together, sometimes going out to eat at Granny's, which always put a smile on Ruby and Granny's faces when they saw the four of them together, or they would stay in cooking together like a proper family would. After dinner, they would typically end up in Jefferson's family room, watching a movie while snuggled together on the sectional, or playing board games together. After Henry and Grace were chased off to bed, then Emma and Jefferson would enjoy their own play time together in the privacy of Jefferson's now locked bedroom. They had learned that unfortunate lesson one morning when their early morning activities were interrupted by two children excitedly entering the room and jumping on the bed with them. Thankfully, they were still mostly dressed, but later that day, both parents sat down with their children to have a heart to heart conversation explaining that barging into people's bedrooms without permission was not appropriate behavior, and they should always knock first before trying to enter. Jefferson and Emma also learned the valuable lesson to lock doors whenever attempting sex when the children were around.

It was the mornings that the quasi-family enjoyed most. Jefferson had been pleasantly surprised to find that Emma was capable of cooking, but she never liked to cook for just herself. She admitted to Jefferson that she sort of wanted to cook for her family, but never wanted to take away Mary Margaret and David's pleasure in preparing meals for her and Henry. Plus, her days at the Sheriff's office were often long, so she really appreciated her parents taking care of that chore for her on weekdays. But on the weekends, she really enjoyed working with Jefferson to prepare brunch for the four of them.

It was a truly casual time for the four of them. Both Emma and Jefferson would dress casually for the morning, Jefferson for going his typical shirt, vest, pants, and cravat for a simple tee shirt and jeans, and Emma simply dressed in a tee shirt and yoga pants. Emma was pleased the first time Jefferson had felt comfortable enough around Henry to leave off his scarf covering his scar, and as usual, Henry surprised both of them by simply looking at it with a tilt of his head, and then gave Jefferson a hug of acceptance. That night, Jefferson had cried in Emma's arms, confessing that Henry's reaction to seeing his scar touched him as much as Grace's reaction.

Henry and Grace often wandered down later still in their pajamas and worked together to set the table for breakfast while they watched Emma and Jefferson work together in tandem in the kitchen. Today's breakfast was pancakes made to specific order. Jefferson was manning the griddle, while Emma finished off the side of bacon for their meal. As Emma sat the cooked bacon on the table, she turned to Grace and asked, "Grace, can you pour us all some orange juice? Henry, can you bring over the tea pot?"

Grace nodded as she got up from the table and wandered over to the refrigerator. Henry got up and grabbed the tea pot that was steeping on the counter, and poured cups of tea for them all, while Grace poured the juice. Emma got up and grabbed the peanut butter and syrup out of the cupboard, setting the peanut butter by Grace's spot and the syrup near Henry.

Jefferson wandered over with a platter of pancakes, and began to serve. "Chocolate chip for Henry and Grace," he said, and Emma watched as Henry immediately drenched his pancakes with syrup and Grace started smearing on peanut butter.

"Hey, save some of that syrup for Jefferson and I, kid," she joked, smiling up at Jefferson as he placed her favorite blueberry pancakes in front of her. She leaned up and gave him quick peck on the cheek. "My compliments to the cook."

"They are always appreciated," he replied back, leaning down to quickly kiss her mouth properly. Emma could hear the two children groan in protest.

"Gross," groused Henry.

"Not while I'm eating," complained Grace at the same time.

"Shut it, you two," Emma laughed, watching Jefferson take his seat with his plain pancakes he preferred. "Someday the two of you won't find kissing so gross."

"Not for at least another 30 years," muttered Jefferson, as he buttered his stack of pancakes and added syrup. "These two aren't dating until they're at least 40."

"Papa!"

"Awe, Jefferson!"

Emma just smirked as she grabbed the syrup away from Jefferson. She had just started eating, when Henry said something that nearly caused her to choke.

"I wish we could be like this all the time."

Emma turned to look at Henry with wide eyes. "What?"

"I wished we lived here full time with Jefferson and Grace," he said, looking at Grace as she nodded her approval. "I like how we are together on weekends, and wish it could be like this all the time."

"I—uh—I—Jefferson?" Emma looked pleadingly at him for help, but he kept his head down and continued to eat, but Emma could detect a smile on his face. Emma spied him suspiciously. "Did you put the kids up to this?"

Jefferson swallowed his food, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Taking a sip of tea, he gazed into her eyes and replied, "Emma, I would love for you and Henry to live with Grace and I." He glanced at Henry with a fond smile. "I was actually going to bring up the subject of the two of you moving in sometime soon, but apparently our children have beaten me to the punch."

Shock was evident on Emma's face. "You want us to live with you?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "Grace and I have talked, and we both would love for you and Henry to come live with us full time, not just on weekends."

"I'd really like you to move in," Grace piped up, nodding happily at Emma. "Henry's like my brother now, and we have a lot of fun together." She looked around the table, smiling. "It's really quiet here with just Papa and I, and when you and Henry are here, it feels like we're a family."

Emma could see Henry nodding in agreement at Grace's declaration. She turned to him and asked, "You want to move in, Henry?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I love it here. The loft's great, but it's sort of crowded staying with Grams and Gramps. I have my own space here, and Jefferson's yard is the best for playing in."

"I'm glad my home meets your approval, Henry," Jefferson smiled, shaking his head. He looked over at Emma. "So what do you say? Shall we make it permanent?"

A part of Emma, the old, insecure Emma who was afraid of commitment wanted to run and never look back. However, the newer Emma who was feeling quite secure in her relationship with Jefferson and was quite happily in love with him was ready to make this jump. Smiling at the three of them, she answered, "Let's do it."

* * *

After the clean up was done from brunch, Jefferson suggested that Henry and Grace go upstairs to dress for the day. Unfortunately he also suggested, "Maybe we could stop by the hardware store to find some paint and supplies to redecorate your bedroom, Henry?"

At this suggestion, Emma could see the elation on Henry face, but a trace of disappointment on Grace's. She knew that Grace loved what her father had done for her when she came to live with him after the curse had broken, but Grace had confessed to Emma that she was outgrowing the girly pink room her Papa had set up for her. Emma also knew that Grace was too kind hearted to say anything to Jefferson, so she decided to broach the subject with him herself.

The two of them trailed the children upstairs and went into their bedroom to get ready for the day. Jefferson headed to the closet, not willing to wear his casual attire outside of the comfort and safety of their home. Emma sat on the bed, and started off by saying, "You know, Henry's room isn't the only area of this house that could stand redecorating."

Jefferson walked out of the walk-in closet, still in his jeans, but the tee shirt was gone. In his hands, he held one of his infamous printed shirts. Raising an eyebrow at Emma, he replied, "Why Sheriff Swan, are you suggesting my decorating leaves something to be desired?"

Emma scoffed, and retorted, "Some of the wallpaper in this place needs to go, I'll admit, but that's not what I was thinking of."

"Point taken," Jefferson said, putting on the shirt and starting to button it. "So what were you thinking of?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma exhaled quickly, "Grace's room."

"Grace's room?" Jefferson asked, taking a seat next to Emma. "What's wrong with Grace's room?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, if you're a little girl," Emma started, glancing warily at Jefferson. Sometimes issues like this tended to set off Jefferson's manic tendencies. She was used to dealing with them now, but it didn't mean she was comfortable with them. "It's just…Grace and Henry are both nearly 12, Jefferson. In a year they'll be teenagers. The room you decorated for your little girl coming home to you is growing up, whether you like it or not, and she's getting too old for a princess-like room she has now."

Jefferson said nothing for a long time, just staring off into space ahead of him. Suddenly, he dropped his head into his hands. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she loves you, and she knows how hard you worked to make that space perfect for her," Emma explained softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards her. He leaned his head onto her shoulders and returned her embrace. "We need to face the fact our children are starting to grow up."

"Is it bad I just want Grace to stay my little girl, Emma?" he whispered into her neck, not looking at her.

"Not at all," Emma sighed, tilting her head to kiss the top of his. "I think all fathers' feel that way about their daughters. I feel the same way about Henry in a way. I wish I could have been there for him instead of Regina when he was little, but I can't change the past."

Jefferson was silent again for a long moment. "Emma, do you ever think of having more children?"

Emma tensed and pulled away to look at Jefferson. She could see the hesitation in his eyes over her response. "I-I'm not sure," she admitted, trying to be as honest with him as possible.

He nodded sadly and started to look away, but she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Jefferson, the reason I'm not sure is because I've never been in a serious relationship as an adult. I gave up Henry when I was still a teenager, and after what happened with Neal, I never wanted to be put in that position ever again."

"But now?" he prompted.

"I-I could see myself having more children," Emma quickly admitted, and shyly looked at him. "But only if I had them with you."

Jefferson exhaled and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't want anything else. I'd only want more children with you as well."

Emma crawled into his lap and buried her face into his neck. "I do want your children," she whispered softly. "But not for a while yet, okay?"

"No getting Emma pregnant today. Check," Jefferson teased, pulling her face up to kiss her. "Seriously though, I'm not saying we need to start right now, but it's nice to know it's an option for us down the road."

Emma laughed, hitting his chest lightly. "Someday sounds great to me."

"So I guess we're going to look for redecoration items for both of the kids, huh?" he asked, kissing the side of her head softly.

"You're okay with the idea of Grace redoing her room?" Emma asked, pulling away to look up at him.

"I am," he answered honestly. "You're right, the two of them are growing up whether I like it or not. As much as I'd love Grace to stay a little girl, I can't stop her from getting older. I'm just lucky I get this chance with her after my mistake of trusting Regina."

Jefferson pushed Emma lightly off his lap and stood up. "You get ready and I'll tell the kids we're going to be picking out decorations for both rooms. Though I'm a little afraid of what Grace might want. I think I can handle Henry's choices, but a nearly teenage girl? I'm out of my league."

"Afraid it's going to be decorated with pictures of boy bands and cute actors?" Emma teased, standing up and making her way to the closet to change.

"Frankly, yes," Jefferson admitted as he finished buttoning his shirt and followed her to grab a scarf and vest.

Emma turned and watched him expertly arrange his clothing, a little sad to see him so covered up. She knew it made him more comfortable in public, but she enjoyed seeing the more casual side of Jefferson. "I wouldn't worry. I've heard her praise Mary Margaret's decorating tastes when she's visited the loft. Don't be surprised if my mother gets brought in to help her. I'm certainly not an expert on home decoration."

"Then why did you criticize my wallpaper?" Jefferson demanded, walking to the door and opening it. They could hear the children running down the hall towards their room.

"Because I know ugly when I see it," she retorted, shooing him out the door so she could change. She was really going to do this. Moving in with Jefferson was a big step in their relationship, but one she felt comfortable enough to take. Though she was starting to suspect that soon, he was going to be talking marriage. Was she ready for that step? Maybe she was, if she could see herself having children with Jefferson. She would give him a couple of months, and if he didn't bring up the subject with her, she'd do it herself.


	3. The Proposal

Henry sat on the sofa, waiting for Jefferson to bring in the afterschool snacks he promised. He and Jefferson were alone this afternoon. Usually Grace was there with them, but this afternoon she had her weekly ballet class, and would be picked up afterwards by Emma. Henry actually enjoyed these afternoons with Jefferson alone, as he'd never really had a father figure in his life before, and Jefferson was filling that void nicely.

He heard Jefferson enter the room, carrying a tray of cookies and milk for the two of them. "Do not tell your mother and Grace we're having these, Henry. You know how she gets about eating too much sugar before dinner."

Henry leaned forward and grabbed one of the cookies and a glass of milk. "I think she learned that from living with my Grams."

"That doesn't surprise me that your grandmother would disapprove of sugary treats before a meal," Jefferson muttered, sitting next to Henry on the sofa, grabbing his own cookie and milk.

"She's a teacher," Henry shrugged, figuring that explained everything.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Jefferson asked, looking down at Henry, who was now slouched down and balancing the glass on his stomach. "Cartoons? Movies? Video games?"

Henry was silent for a few minutes, and then looked up at Jefferson. Never one to beat around the bush, he asked, "Jefferson, are you and my Mom going to get married?"

Unfortunately, Jefferson had just taken a bite of a cookie, and nearly choked at Henry's questions. Coughing a few times, he replied, "Um, I'd like to." He looked at the boy sitting next to him. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded, leaning forward and grabbing another cookie off the tray. "Me and Grace have talked about it, and we're hoping the two of you would decide to get married soon."

"Grace's okay with it, too?" Jefferson asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Henry replied, finishing off the cookie and taking a large gulp of milk to wash it down then put the glass back on the tray. "We talk about these things occasionally. We're also okay with a new brother or sister too."

"Jesus!" Jefferson swore, setting down his own glass before he dropped it on himself. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I haven't even asked Emma to marry me yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Henry asked, looking up at him. "I'm sure my Mom would say yes."

"I was actually thinking of asking her soon, Henry," Jefferson admitted, deciding that distraction was the key and turned on the television to the Cartoon Network. If he wasn't careful, the boy would soon be asking about the timeline of when he would be getting more siblings.

"Good," Henry nodded, starting to watch the program airing. He sat for a good ten minutes, internally debating about asking his next request of Jefferson. Finally gathering up his courage he asked, "Jefferson, if you marry my Mom, you'd become my Dad, right?"

Jefferson looked down at him again. "I'd be your stepdad, Henry. Neal is your father."

"Yeah, but I don't see him all that often," Henry said sadly. It was true that Neal wasn't in Henry life as much as he wanted. After the troubles with Cora and Regina had ended, his father Neal and his fiancé Tamara had returned to New York. He and Henry Skyped several times a week thanks to the new laptop Neal had purchased for him, and he went visited the two of them over the summer for several weeks, but it wasn't the same as having him in his daily life.

"But what if I wanted to call you Dad?" he inquired. "I already have two moms: Regina and Emma. I think I'd like to have two dads, too."

"You really want to call me Dad, Henry?" Jefferson smiled looking down at him.

"Yeah, I would," Henry confessed, and then added, "Dad."

Jefferson wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to him. Henry leaned into his side, enjoying the moment with him. "I'd be honored if you called me Dad, Henry."

They sat like that for the rest of the program. When it finished, Jefferson looked down at Henry, and inquired, "I don't feel like cooking anything tonight. How about we call your Mom and have her and Grace pick up dinner from Granny's?"

"Sounds great, Dad!" Henry agreed. "I know just what I want."

* * *

"Emma!" Grace's voice called from outside her office. "Emma, guess what happened!"

Emma looked up from her desk to see Grace running into her office, still dressed in her leotard with sweats pulled hastily on and her hair still up from her class. "Gracie, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Emma, I have the best news!" she exclaimed, running over to Emma and throwing her arms around her in a hug. "I got one of the lead parts in the Christmas recital!"

"Oh, Gracie!" Emma cried, hugging the girl back tightly. "That's fantastic! I knew you'd get a part!"

Grace pulled back from the embrace and jumped up on Emma desk to excitedly recount her lesson. Emma listened intently, happy to see her almost daughter so excited. After Grace finally paused for a breath, Emma spoke up. "Do you want to call your other parents before we leave to tell your dad and Henry?"

"Sure! They'll be so excited!" Grace enthused, and took the cell phone Emma offered to her. Emma left Grace in the office to make her call while she went to close up the office for the night. Five minutes later, Emma walked back into the office to grab her coat. Thankfully, Grace was just finishing up her call when Emma walked in. "Bye, I love you too…This weekend would be great!"

As Grace handed back Emma's phone, Emma asked, "What's going on this weekend?"

"My other Mom and Dad want to take me out to celebrate getting the part in the recital. Do you think Papa will be okay with that?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, sweetie, he'll be fine," Emma soothed, wrapping an arm around Grace's shoulders. It was true that at first, Jefferson had been very insecure about Grace's relationship with her parents from the curse, but time spent with his daughter had alleviated most of his fears. "Your dad called me earlier and requested we pick up dinner from Granny's. How about we get a pie to celebrate?"

Grace beamed up at Emma and nodded. Emma looked for Grace's coat and bag. "Grace, where's your dance stuff? You didn't leave it at the studio?"

"It's by the door," Grace replied, as she and Emma walked towards the exit. Sure enough, there was a hastily dropped gym bag and jacket on the floor by the doorway.

"Put on your jacket, young lady," Emma demanded, and waited for Grace to put back on her coat and pick up her bag. She led Grace out of the station and into her car. She and Grace chatted about the past day, and soon they were pulling up in front of Granny's Dinner. Emma looked over at Grace. "I already called in our order. I hope you don't mind I got your usual."

"That's fine," Grace smiled, and got out of the car and followed Emma into the diner. Ruby was manning the counter, and Granny was sitting near the register.

"Emma, Grace!" Ruby called out to them with a smile. "Your order's nearly ready. Jefferson too lazy to cook for you tonight?"

"I have no idea," Emma laughed, taking a seat at the counter with Grace. "I just got a call a while back from Jefferson telling me he and Henry wanted food from Granny's." Emma smiled down at Grace and said proudly, "And I'm glad he did, as we need to have a little celebration tonight."

"Oh?" Ruby asked with smile. Granny walked over to hear the news as well. "What's happened?"

"Grace, care to share your good news with Granny and Ruby?" Emma prompted.

Grace was practically bouncing on the stool from excitement. "I got one of the lead parts in the Christmas recital!"

"Oh, Grace!" Granny gushed, reaching over to take Grace's hand. "What good news!"

"You can count on Granny and I being there to watch Grace," Ruby added, smiling brightly at the young girl. Both women had a soft spot for Jefferson's daughter, just like they did Henry.

"Thanks, Ruby," Grace blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Since we need to celebrate Grace's achievement," Emma began, leaning over to nudge Grace, "we need to get a pie to go. What kinds of pie do you have left, Granny?"

"I have apple, cherry, lemon meringue and chocolate," Granny listed off, "what would you like, Grace?"

Grace looked up at Emma and replied shyly, "What do you think Papa and Henry would like?"

Emma gave Grace a hug and kissed the side of her head. "Sweetie, we're celebrating you, and you should get to pick what you like best. Besides, knowing your father and Henry, they'll eat any type of pie you put in front of them."

Grace thought for a moment and then answered, "Could I have a cherry pie, please?"

"Excellent choice, Grace," Ruby said, moving to box up the pie. "I'll get this ready for the two of you, and by then your order should be ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma and Grace were home. Grace carried the box with the pie as well as her ballet bag, while Emma held her purse and the rest of the food. As they walked into the house, they could hear noises coming from the family room. "Henry, Jefferson, we're here with the food!" Emma called out as she and Grace dropped the food off in the kitchen. Emma could see the table already set for dinner. She turned to Grace and said, "Grace, go upstairs and put away your bag."

Grace turned and started to run out of the room. Emma quickly turned on the oven to keep the pie warm, and then began unpacking the food containers. She started when a pair of hands clasped around her stomach. "Welcome home, my love," Jefferson murmured in her ear.

Emma turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "It's good to be home," she replied, kissing him again.

"Ugh, kissing again?" Henry complained from the doorway. He entered the kitchen and began looking over the food. He stopped when he caught sight of the pie sitting on the stove top. "You got pie for us?"

Jefferson turned to look towards the stove. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"That's for Grace to share, not me," Emma answered, and moved out of his embrace. "Let me put this in the oven to keep warm, and we'll start eating soon."

A little while later, the small family sat at the table eating their take out meal. Jefferson looked over at his daughter and asked, "So what happened today that we have a pie to enjoy after dinner?"

Grace put down her grilled cheese, and beamed at her father. "Papa, I got one of the leads in the ballet recital today!"

"Sweetheart, that's fantastic!" Jefferson smiled, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder in congratulations.

"That's awesome, Grace!" Henry chimed in with a mouth full of food.

"Manners, young man," Jefferson scolded, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry, Dad," Henry muttered, making sure to swallow before responding.

"Dad?" Emma asked, looking between Jefferson and Henry.

"Henry asked this afternoon," Jefferson replied, looking across the table at Emma. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Emma smiled, looking at her son. "If that's what Henry wants."

Grace was silent as she learned of the new development. Quietly, she spoke up. "Can I start calling Emma mom?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Grace. Emma drew a deep breath and asked, "Gracie, is that something you want?"

"I do," she answered, then turned to look at her father. "Is that alright, Papa?"

Emma looked at Jefferson and could see the tears shining in his eyes. "Grace, if you want to call Emma mom, that's fine with me." He looked around the table, gazing at both children with love and affection. "Looks like we have more than Grace's dance recital as a reason for enjoying pie this evening."

* * *

Later that evening, Emma walked out of the adjoining bathroom into her and Jefferson's bedroom. She saw Jefferson sitting on the side of the bed, staring off into space. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's got you so deep in thought?"

Jefferson looked up at Emma and reached up, pulling her down to straddle his lap. Leaning his forehead against hers, he replied softly, "I was just thinking about Henry and Grace."

Emma pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "Does it bother you what the kids asked each of us today?"

"No," he sighed, pulling her closer to him. "It's just…I never realized how much I wanted Henry to consider me his father until it happened, and how much I wanted Grace to accept you as her mother."

Emma placed her arms around his shoulders, playing with the edge of his scarf. "I didn't realize that either, until it happened." She was silent for several minutes, still wrapped in his arms. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Maybe we should make things official."

Jefferson looked up at her in disbelief. "Emma, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'd like to get married," she replied with a small smile. "To you, I mean."

A sly smile started to form on Jefferson's face. "Why Ms. Swan. Is that your roundabout way of asking me to marry you?"

Emma swiftly untied the scarf and pulled it away, leaning in to kiss his ear and whisper, "I think it is."

Jefferson pushed her lightly away. With a smirk he said, "Well, I think I need to be properly asked."

Emma threw back her head in laughter and smacked his shoulder. "You're such an ass sometimes!"

Jefferson responded tartly, "But I'd be your ass if you married me."

She settled down, refusing to leave his lap and get down on one knee, because that was just overkill. She had to draw the line somewhere. Gazing into his eyes, she asked sincerely, "Jefferson Lewis, will you marry me?"

Jefferson leaned towards her and murmured against her lips, "I think I will, princess," and kissed her deeply.

Emma pushed herself closer to him and began the difficult process of undressing him. She pulled back in a huff, "Why the hell do you always wear so many damn layers?"

Jefferson laughed as he pulled her tank off and started kissing down her neck. "I can't make things too easy for you."

Finally she managed to pull off Jefferson's distinctive paisley shirt and vest, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she moaned, sliding a hand into his hair.

"And I adore you," he replied, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. The two of them continued to maneuver themselves out of the rest of their clothing and back father onto the bed. Soon Jefferson was lying over her and gazing into her eyes, murmuring, "I can't wait to make you my wife."

Emma gasped in pleasure as Jefferson pushed into her. Every time they were together, it always seemed magical and this time was no different. Together they moved against each other perfectly, expressing to each other their love and affection. Afterwards, they lay together on the bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Emma sighed in satisfaction, leaning up to accept another kiss. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed, "I wonder what Henry and Grace will say when we tell them the news."

Jefferson started to laugh, and Emma looked up to see what was so funny. "Emma, those two will probably jump for joy at the news," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips again. "Today Henry asked me when I was asking you to marry me."

Emma pulled back from him. "He what?"

"He said, and I quote, he and Grace had talked and they hoped we'd decide to get married soon," he repeated, pulling her back to him.

"Those two," Emma huffed, closing her eyes and wrapping her body around Jefferson's. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Jefferson laughed softly, "That's not all. Apparently they are also okay with the idea of new siblings."

Emma's eyes flashed open and looked up at him. "What?"

"Siblings, Emma," Jefferson replied, running a hand through her hair. "I think if they had their way, a new baby would be happening sooner rather than later."

Emma drew in a breath and lay back down. Exhaling, she replied sleepily, "Let's get married first, then we'll talk babies."

Jefferson closed his own eyes, and said softly, "Sounds like a plan, love."


	4. The Wedding

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but my muse was giving me a devil of a time with this chapter. I think I started and re-wrote this chapter three different times. I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with what I came up with, but at least it's finished and I'm mostly satisfied. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

She was getting married today.

Emma looked down at herself, in her white sheath wedding dress, trimmed in silk and lace. The style was simple and more important, something that looked like _her_.

Her mother stood behind her, putting the final touches on her hair. She leaned down to meet Emma's gaze in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Emma."

"Thank you," Emma murmured, "for everything, Mom."

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you make me cry, Emma Swan," she warned.

"Only if you promise the same for me," Emma replied, turning to pull her mother into a hug. She pulled away when she heard her bedroom door open and saw Grace walk in.

"Mom, you look like a princess," she said in awe.

"As do you," Emma replied, holding her arm out to Grace. She quickly crossed the room to Emma, hugging her tightly. After a moment, Emma pushed her lightly back to get a look at her. "Gracie, aren't you the little princess yourself?"

Grace twirled in her red bridesmaid's dress. Mary Margaret gave her an approving look, and commented, "Grace, you look much like the princess you're going to be someday."

"I'm going to be a princess?" she gasped, looking up at Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Well, your dad is marrying Emma, who's a princess," Mary Margaret explained, giving Grace a smile. "So that makes both you and Henry royalty, too."

Grace's mouth dropped open in shock. Emma just laughed at her reaction. "Never thought about that, did you Gracie?"

"No," she whispered. "So my Papa's going to be a prince, too?"

Emma threw back her head and laughed in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to call him that. Jefferson's going to love the idea of being a prince," she said sarcastically, knowing his usual thoughts on royalty in general.

"Well, to be fair," Mary Margaret said, tipping her head in contemplation. "No one here in Storybrooke is really a prince or princess, I suppose. But if we ever go back to the Enchanted Forest…"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Emma interrupted, not wanting to get her mother on the subject of returning to the Enchanted Forest. She and Jefferson had discussed the possibility of returning, but Emma wasn't overly keen on the idea herself. She was pretty sure she would miss the modern conveniences too much to live like her parents or Jefferson had.

Luckily, Mary Margaret picked up on her desire to change the subject. "Are you ready for today?"

"More than ready," Emma admitted. "I would have never thought when I came to Storybrooke I would find what I did with Jefferson."

"Mom, is what you have with my Papa true love?" Grace asked innocently.

Emma shot a look at Mary Margaret, not quite sure how to react. She'd actually discussed this very topic with her mother shortly after moving in with Jefferson, and she hadn't known how to respond then, but looking at Grace's expectant expression, she knew she had to say something.

Taking Grace's hand in her own, she gazed into her nearly step daughter's eyes. "Grace, I love your father with all my heart and soul. Is what we have true love? I sincerely hope so; however I have no plans for either of us to be cursed to find out for sure. All I know is that your father makes me feel whole, and I never want to be without him, you, or Henry ever again. Does that answer your question, Grace?"

"Yes," she smiled, throwing her arms around Emma. "I love you too."

"Grace, it's almost time to get started," Mary Margaret interrupted, placing a hand on Grace's shoulder. "Why don't you go down stairs and we'll be down in a minute?"

"Okay," Grace replied, pulling away from Emma. She walked to the door, then turned to face them again. "Mary Margaret, can I call you Grams like Henry does now?"

Mary Margaret rushed over and hugged Grace tightly, "Sweetheart, you can call me anything you want. As of today, you are as much of my and David's grandchild as Henry is."

"Thanks, Grandmama," she said shyly, and quickly left the room.

Mary Margaret placed a hand over her heart. "She is the sweetest girl, Emma."

"I know," Emma replied with a smile. Holding out her short veil, she asked, "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret replied, walking forward and taking the veil, and began pinning it into place. "Emma, what you said about your feelings for Jefferson…"

"Yes?" Emma asked, looking up at her mother in the reflection of the mirror. "What about it?"

"The way you described your feelings for Jefferson," her mother began, placing her hands on her shoulder. "It sounded the same way I feel for your father."

Emma smiled, standing up to hug her mother. A knock came from the door, and David's voice called out. "Emma, it's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied, grabbing her bouquet of red and white roses. "I am."

Her parents escorted her downstairs to the entrance of the family room, where the ceremony was taking place. The wedding was a small affair, with only close friends and family attending. Her parents stood on either side of her, waiting to enter the room. Grace, as her only attendant, walked in before her. Emma followed with her parents beside her, as her family and friends looked on. The only people she saw however was Henry, Jefferson, and Grace, standing at the front of the room, waiting for the moment that they would all be officially be declared a family.

* * *

Jefferson looked over at his wife. His wife. That simple phrase brought forth such satisfaction and pride in him. He saw Emma kick off the high heels she had worn for the day, and then cross over to the bed where he was sitting and throw herself onto it, wedding gown and all.

"Is is bad I'm really glad this is all over with?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"Not at all," he replied with smile, leaning down to kiss her lips lightly. "Though I'm happy I can now call you Mrs. Emma Lewis now."

Emma sat up slightly on her elbows, and gave him a smirk. "I think I'll enjoy hearing you call me Mrs. Lewis."

"Is that right, Mrs. Lewis?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. Their mouths moved against each other softly as they explored each other's mouths. "You need some help removing that dress of yours?"

Emma got off the bed, turning so her back was towards Jefferson. Looking over her shoulders, she said, "Help me, please?"

Jefferson stood up behind her, and kissed the back of her neck while he toyed with the clasp at the top her gown. "I think this might take some time, princess."

"Don't take too long, prince," she smirked up at him, laughing at his grimace at her use of his new unofficial title. "Hey, if I'm a princess, then when you married me you became a prince, too. So suck it up, buddy."

"How about we promise to never call each other those titles again if we can help it?" he begged, starting to undo her dress. He sucked in a breath when he saw the lingerie she was wearing under her dress. "This is nice," he commented.

"I'm glad you liked it," Emma sighed, enjoying the feeling of him tracing his fingers over the edges of her strapless bra. "I ordered it with you in mind."

"Were there any other items like this in that order?" he asked, crouching down to trail his mouth down her spine.

"Maybe," she replied coyly. "If you get me out of this dress, you can see the rest of my surprise for you."

He made quick work of her dress, and soon it was pooled at her feet. Emma carefully stepped out of the dress, picking it up and draping it over the chair in the corner. Jefferson stood watching Emma, admiring how she looked in her white lace lingerie, including a pair of stockings held up by suspenders. "I must compliment you on your choice of lingerie again."

"I'm glad you like," she smirked, and reached up to pull the pins out of her hair, letting it tumble down her shoulders. Jefferson just watched in awe. Again he could barely believe this incredible woman was his wife. After all he had done in his past, he had somehow won this glorious woman.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest and began to untie the cravat at his neck. She leaned in and kissed the skin she exposed. Jefferson pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "God, I love you."

She looked up at him with an impish grin. "And I love you, too." She started unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt swiftly and pushing it off. "Now, husband, you are to over dressed compared to me. I think it's time I evened the score."

"I like the sound of that," he groaned, enjoying the feeling of her fingertips trailing over the contours of his chest. He let out a moan when she leaned forward, placing a kiss on the center of his chest.

She looked up at him, and simply said with a devious grin, "Mine," and dropped to her knees, making quick work of his pants and boxers. Taking him in hand, she brought her mouth to his manhood, kissing the tip lightly. Giving him a sly grin, she murmured, "I'm going to enjoy this, husband," and took him into her mouth.

Jefferson's legs nearly collapsed from beneath him. He moaned when she pulled away to push him backward onto the bed. "Move to lie on the center of the bed, Jefferson," she said in a commanding tone, and he quickly moved to obey her. "That's a good husband," she praised, and took him into her mouth once again.

After a while, Jefferson placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Emma, as much as I deeply enjoy what you were just doing, it's all going to be over soon if you don't stop," he panted, partially sitting up on the bed.

Emma raised her eyebrows with a smirk, and replied saucily, "Well, we can't have that. Help me undress?" As she reached back and unhooked her bra, dropping it off the side of the bed.

"You are going to be the death of me some day, Emma," Jefferson confessed, reaching forward with eager fingers to unhook the first stocking. Getting a very intriguing idea, he demanded, "It's your turn to lay back, wife."

Emma, raising an eyebrow at his demand, did as he asked, reclining herself back on the pillows in the center of the bed. With a smirk, he began to roll the first stocking down her leg, trailing behind with his lips, caressing her bared legs. Throwing the liberated stocking over his shoulder, he placed a kiss on the arch of her foot, and repeated the process on the other leg, causing Emma to moan in pleasure. Looking up at her, he smirked, "You haven't seen anything, yet."

Kissing his way back up her leg, he paused when he reached her lace covered center. "These are very nice, wife, but I'm afraid they need to go," he said, as he quickly rid her of panties. "That's much better," he murmured, as he gazed down at her naked form. "What to do, what to do?"

"Oh, get on with it," Emma huffed, reaching up to pull him down to her.

"As the wife commands," he sighed, allowing himself to settle into the cradle of her thighs. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to hers. He teased her lips with his tongue, sliding insider her mouth as she opened to accept him. His tongue slid along hers in as sensual rhythm, causing her to moan in pleasure and push her hips up towards his in encouragement.

"Please, Jefferson," she moaned, throwing her head back as he trailed his lips down her throat towards her breasts. Taking a nipple between his lips, he teased and tormented her, rubbing himself against where they both wanted him to be. Emma tugged at his hair to get his attention. He looked up, and chuckled at the desperation in her face. She smiled wickedly at him, then raised one leg up high and linked it around his waist, then repeated with the other. Taking the hint, he reached down to line himself up with her opening and slid inside.

"Finally," she sighed, as he began to move. She pushed up against him in counterpoint to his thrusts, not content to take a passive role in their love making.

He kissed her again, moaning his pleasure into her mouth. "I love you." He moved faster within her, changing the angle of his movement slightly, and smiled against her lips as he heard her groan loudly.

"Love you," she panted against his lips, pushing up against him. "More, Jeff…I need more, please."

Nodding, he snaked one hand down her side, trailing over her breast until he reached her center. With his fingers, he began rubbing. Emma tightened around him, and he quickened his pace. Emma cried out with pleasure as her climax hit her, and Jefferson followed a few moments later.

He collapsed onto to her body, panting heavily, leaning his head against her chest. Emma threaded her hands into his hair, pulling him up to kiss her again. He obliged, kissing her softly before moving away from her and lying beside her on the bed. He propped himself up to gaze down at his wife.

She blinked slowly up at him, and smiled. "That was fantastic."

"Give me a few moments, and we'll attempt round two," he smirked, kissing her.

She rolled her eyes. "Such a show off."

"But you love me," he teased, leaning down to kiss her.

"I do," she replied. "So very much." She turned to face him, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek. "Jefferson, I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

He pulled her to him, pressing his lips into her hair. "Emma," he whispered, "you, Grace, and Henry are my everything now. If something happened to any of you, I'm not sure I'd survive this time."

She pulled away to look into his eyes. "We won't let it. We're getting our happy ending, together."

"I like the sound of that," he replied with a watery smile. They finally had their chance at happiness, and they were reaching out together to take it.


	5. A Baby

**Author's notes:** This is the last chapter of this little saga. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. If any of you are curious about how Jefferson and Emma's relationship began, I suggest you read one of my other Mad Swan stories, "With a Little Help". While it's not really a direct prequel to this story, I think it explains how Jefferson and Emma could have become involved quite nicely.

I'm sure I'll be back soon with more Mad Swan stories.

* * *

She stared down at the positive test. Although she and Jefferson had talked in the past about having more children, neither of them had actually planned to start trying for a while yet. Both of them selfishly wanted to enjoy their little family as is before adding another child to the mix, but apparently fate had different plans.

She had been feeling off for the past several weeks. At first she chalked it up to stress and a heavy work schedule. While life in Storybrooke was fairly idyllic at times, a town filled with magic and fairy tale characters tended to lead to chaos more often than not. This time around it was their resident pirate Hook who was the culprit. While his blood feud with Rumpelstiltskin had ended for the most part, they both still enjoyed toying with each other, so every few months the two of them would start causing trouble for the other. This time it was a series of break-ins and thefts from Gold's shop.

Hook had lead Emma and David on a merry chase tracking down all the missing items, all the while flirting heavily with a happily married Emma. Thankfully, Jefferson just ignored the pirate's innuendos to Emma's relief, saying that Hook wasn't a threat to his relationship with Emma, and that his innuendos were only a defense mechanism to throw Emma off track from his mischief. Of course, that didn't stop Jefferson from blatantly showing affection to Emma whenever he knew the pirate was in sight.

Dealing with Hook's admittedly ridiculous feud with Gold had taken its toll on Emma, or so she thought. Her exhaustion she believed was because of her chasing down various stolen objects hidden around town. The lack of her period she attributed to the stress of planning a wedding a wedding in a few months time, topped with dealing with the strange troubles this town seemed to attract. At first, the nausea she had assumed was the flu that was going around town, as both Henry and Grace fell victims soon after the holidays, but when it continued far past the few days, she started to wonder if it was something more.

The real tip off was Ruby. She had been sitting in Granny's with her drinking a hot chocolate, when Ruby sat next to her at the counter. "Emma?" she began, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Emma replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to say this but …" Ruby started again. "You smell different."

"Excuse me?" Emma said, turning to look at her friend.

"You smell different," Ruby insisted, looking embarrassed. "Is there something you and Jefferson are planning to announce soon?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Ruby?" Emma replied, giving her a confused look.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Ruby asked, and stood up. "Let's go."

She pulled on Emma's arm, dragging her out of the Diner. "Where are we going?"

"To Sneezy's pharmacy," Ruby replied, pulling Emma into the store and down the various isles. She stopped in front of the shelves of home pregnancy tests. "Pick one."

Emma stared at the boxes, then looked at her friend in surprise. "Are you telling me…"

"I'm pretty sure. The nose never lies," she said, tapping the side of her nose, "but you'll need something more concrete than my wolf senses. So pick one."

Emma reached out to grab one, and then pulled her hand back. Turning to Ruby, she hissed, "I can't buy one of these here. Everybody will know."

"What's there to know, Emma?" Ruby sighed, exasperated. "You're a newly married woman with two kids. What's strange about buying a pregnancy test?"

"But what if Jefferson hears about it before I can say something?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Since when does Jefferson leave your house without you or the kids?" Ruby countered, grabbing a box and hauling Emma up to the counter. "Unless you plan to keep this a secret…"

"No," Emma hesitated, pulling out her wallet and paying for the test. She and Ruby smiled at Sneezy, or Mr. Clark, as they left with their purchase.

"So where are you going to do this?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, let's head back to the station, I guess," Emma said hesitantly.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting at her desk staring at a positive pregnancy test. She looked up at Ruby, standing in the doorway of her office. "What am I going to tell Jefferson?"

"Tell me what?" Jefferson asked, walking up behind Ruby, a curious expression on his face. Emma hastily shoved the positive test in a desk drawer.

"I think that's my cue to head out," Ruby smiled, looking between the two as she backed out of the office. "Call me if you need to talk."

"What's going on, Emma?" Jefferson asked again, giving Emma a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Emma replied, feeling unsure of herself. She wasn't really sure why she was nervous. Jefferson was a fantastic father to Grace and Henry, and if she had to admit it to herself, the thought of him holding a baby of their own made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

Jefferson walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Reaching up, he placed a hand on her cheek, and said, "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma gazed into the blue eyes she loved more than anything, and nervously reached for the drawer where she hid the test. Pulling it out, she handed it to him.

He looked perplexed as he stared at it. "What's this?"

"It's a test," Emma began.

"A test for what?" he inquired, still staring at it.

"P-pregnancy," she stammered. She waited as the realization dawned on him, and a smile crept over his face.

"Does this mean?" he looked up with a hopeful expression. She simply nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

He stood up and pulled her up into his arms. "Emma!" he laughed, spinning her around. "We're having a baby!"

"Put me down, you fool," Emma laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

He stopped spinning her, and grinned down at her. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too," she smiled. Her grin widened as he leaned down to kiss her. "I know we didn't plan on this so soon."

"Emma," Jefferson began, stroking her hair gently. "A child is a miracle, and I'm ecstatic we're having a baby. Maybe we weren't planning on having a child right now, but it's still wonderful news."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. "I'm happy, too. A bit surprised, but still happy." She ran a hand down his chest, playing with the buttons of his vest. "So, who should we tell first?"

"I suppose we should tell everyone soon," he replied, threading his fingers through the hand on his chest. "Since apparently Ruby knows, it won't be long before everyone in town knows."

"Hey!" she laughed, shaking her head. "Ruby won't say anything before we do, and you know it. However, since I bought this test at the town pharmacy, it won't be long before people start speculating. Let's invite my parents over tonight, and tell then and the kids at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, kissing her one last time before pulling away. "I came here to ask you to lunch, but I suppose I should get things for dinner instead."

"Probably a good idea," she replied. "Besides, I'm not sure I could handle Ruby's smirking at us. I should also make an appointment with the hospital to verify the results, though between the test and Ruby's wolf sense, it'll be just a formality." She gave him a shy look. "It'll be nice to go through this with someone else this time around."

Jefferson reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his mouth. "I'll be there every step of the way."

* * *

_Epilogue_

She rolled over in bed, reaching for her husband, but only came up with empty blankets. Pushing herself up to look around, she could see no sign of him anywhere in the room. She was just about to quietly call out to him when she heard his voice speaking lowly.

"Hush now, little one," he murmured. "I know you're full, warm, and dry, so there's no need to wake your mommy."

Emma smiled as she picked up the baby monitor sitting on the bedside table. It was no surprise that Jefferson was in the nursery, as she'd found him in there many nights since they had brought the baby home from the hospital just staring into the crib in wonder.

Emma slid out of bed, and walked to the nursery door. There stood Jefferson, holding their newborn daughter Sophia, against his chest. He was rocking her gently in his arms, softly talking to her.

"My sweet Sophie," he cooed, kissing her head softly. "The stories you'll hear of our homeland. All the fairy tales all other children think of as just stories are real. Your grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Your brother's grandfather and daddy's friend is Rumpelstiltskin and he's living with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Your mommy and grandmother are best friends with Little Red Riding Hood, and you're protected by the seven dwarfs."

Emma walked over to him, leaning up to kiss his lips then place a kiss on her daughter's head as well. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she quietly chimed in, "And you're daddy's the Hatter in Alice in Wonderland. But the only thing he's mad about this days is your mommy, sweetheart."

Jefferson gazed down at Emma with love and devotion. "Emma, you and our children are everything to me."

"I know," Emma smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. She looked down at the sleeping child against his chest. "Let's put her back in the crib, and get some sleep. As much as you and I adore watching her, Jefferson, we need to sleep while we can."

Jefferson nodded, and carefully lay their daughter down. Together, they crept away from the room, and returned to their own bedroom. Emma crawled under the covers, and waited for Jefferson to lie down next to her. She didn't have to wait long, and was soon settled into his side.

Just as she was falling asleep, she heard Jefferson murmur against her hair. "Emma, you have no idea what you've done for me. The way you complete me is beyond what I can even describe."

Emma replied drowsily, "I love you, too. Now go to sleep."

She heard him chuckle lowly. "Sweet dreams, my dearest princess."


End file.
